


Of Tongue And Teeth

by Private95



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Oral Fixation, Smut, tongue and teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Let us be honest, Lady Proudmoore. You wish to end up on the bed below me, and I wish to absolutely ravish you. Ruin you for any other lover you might take in the future.”
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 273





	Of Tongue And Teeth

Jaina should be paying attention to the meeting. It was important. Trade relationship between Orgrimmar and Stormwind were _important._ Yet the moment Sylvanas Windrunner opened her mouth, all Jaina's attention would shift to the banshee’s mouth, watching her lips move over razor-sharp looking teeth and slick tongue rolling over every word…

She left the room with a huff, hopefully a neutral expression and not looking flushed. She was almost forty, she hoped she could control her emotions pretty well at that point in her life.

“Lord Admiral?” She stopped and turned, not looking forward to talking to the person she knew was standing right behind her. With years of practice, Jaina slapped on a polite look on her face.

“Warchief. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Why was the banshee looking at her so intently? Her eyes roamed over her whole form and her nostrils flared with breaths Jaina knew Sylvanas didn’t need. The human just managed to suppress a shiver that wrecked her body when the elf smirked at her, showing off her sharp teeth and fangs.

“Just wanted to see if maybe there are some mutually beneficial agreements that can be arranged between Orgrimmar and Kul Tiras. And maybe even Undercity.”

Jaina missed half of the words said to her as she, yet again, zoned in on the tongue that rolled over every syllable, the perfectly white teeth and would probably sink into her skin with no resistance at all and—

Jaina's train of thought stopped as her eyes watched the Warchief’s tongue lick over her lips slowly and oh, oh she forgot that elven tongues were a lot longer than humans’ and oh, oh _Tides._

“-wouldn’t you agree, Lady Proudmoore?”

Jaina blinked, swallowing the lump in her throat and looked banshee in the eyes. “I believe that this is the matter that still needs some more thought and discussion. But I’m sure we can come to something.”

Jaina made it her point and avoid looking at the elf’s mouth.

“Oh, I’m sure we will,” Sylvanas purred, leaning closer to Jaina, that sinister smirk that was showing off her fangs still ever present. “I wouldn’t dare keeping you away from important business any longer, Lord Admiral. I’m looking forward to talking to you some more.”

Jaina watched the Warchief stroll away, a swagger in her step that infuriated the human to no end.

With a huff and a wave of her hand, Jaina teleported to her quarters, refusing to acknowledge the thoughts of sharp teeth and slick tongue still running through her mind.

* * *

Jaina ignored the dreams and the thrum in her lower belly for the next three days as she all but powered through the meetings and made an inhuman effort of concentrating on nothing but the words and agreements because _fuck_ the Warchief and her _fucking teeth_ and _tongue_ and-

The moment the words ‘the meeting is over for today’ left Anduin’s mouth she was out of the war room because _fuck_ she was wet and throbbing and she wanted those teeth to just _sink_ into her thigh and-

Another huff and Jaina teleported directly into her quarters. Gods above, what was wrong with her? Had it been so long that she was yearning for the touch of anyone who’d give it to her?

Tidemother, she _was_ desperate then if that was the case.

She started peeling of her robes the moment the mist of arcane thinned out around her. A wave of a hand and a bathtub started to fill with hot water. All the while Jaina walked around her rooms, grumbling and cursing under her breath, trying to get read of the thoughts and images that her mind kept throwing at her.

The bath filled and Jaina sank into hot water, relaxing and taking a deep breath.

She leaned her head back, resting it against the edge of the tab, her muscles relaxing and her mind wondered.

She thought of a strong lean body; the cool skin, smooth to the touch yet marred with scars; sharp white teeth and long slick tongue that looked way too flexible. Jaina thought about what it would feel like to have those smoldering red eyes roam her body, looking at her like she was a piece of meat, ready to be devoured. She thought of it as her fingers trailed through her swollen lips, her fingers finding wetness that was different from the water around her. She swore she could almost feel that gaze on her at that moment.

“I hope you know how strong the scent of your arousal is, _Lord Admiral.”_

Jaina's eyes snapped open, and she found herself starring up into the smirking face of Sylvanas Windrunner.

Water splashed around and an ice lance was launched into the Warchief who, annoyingly, avoided the projectile with ease that made the human’s blood boil even hotter.

One arm over her chest to protect what little dignity she had left, and the other frosted over, ready to blast the banshee with something more powerful than a simple ice lance, Jaina glared daggers into the elf.

“Get out of here, Warchief.” She growled, eyes flaring brighter. “Before I destroy you and any possibility of peace Azeroth might still have.”

Sylvanas only smirked in response, taking a step closer to the tub, daring Jaina to attack. “Do you really wish to harm me, Lady Proudmoore?” The elf purred, slipping into shadows and disappearing from Jaina's view, circling her pray as she watched the human tense and wait, the energy in her hand concentrating. “You think I didn’t notice you watching me? Eyes roaming my body, but focusing mostly on my mouth.” She moved behind Jaina, leaning down and whispering right into her ear. “Are you fascinated by my teeth and tongue, my Lady? I can assure you, I am _very_ talented with _both._ ”

Jaina shuddered and turned around, water slushing and spilling on the floor. Her cheeks burned, yet she would rather drown than give in to the banshee.

“Believe whatever nonsense you want to believe, _Warchief._ I-”

“But is it nonsense?” Sylvanas chuckled, watching Jaina intently. “Even if I do not need to _breath,_ my senses of smell are on par with those of a Worgen, Lord Admiral.” She appeared behind Jaina, leaning down and after making sure that Jaina knew where she was, scrapped her teeth over the human’s ear. “And your arousal smells _absolutely delightful_.”

Jana froze and waited. She didn’t know what to expect. What the elf wanted from her.

“Let us be honest, Lady Proudmoore. You wish to end up on the bed below me, and I wish to absolutely _ravish_ you. Ruin you for any other lover you might take in the future.”

“What’s in it for you?”

“The satisfaction of knowing that I pleasured the most powerful mage on all of Azeroth. And to see the look of recognition on your face every time we cross paths.” There was another moment of silence and then Sylvanas added, quieter, almost in a whisper. “And I would be lying if I didn’t say that I found you _maddeningly_ attractive.”

Jaina sat there, in the cooling water, thinking about all the implications, all the bad things that could happen were she to take the banshee on her offer.

But then, _what_ exactly what she would be missing?

Dignity? Self-respect? Shame?

Although, did she even have any of those by that point of her life?

“If you say-”

“Trust me, Lady Proudmoore, I have no desire of sharing this knowledge with anyone.” Sylvanas growled, her nose hovering over Jaina's neck, taking in the heady mix of the human’s arousal, natural scent of her skin and the smell of her body soap. Her hands gripped the edge of the tub, afraid that she won’t be able to hold back and reach out and touch that inviting skin. Those freckles along Jaina's upper chest were just calling her name.

Sylvanas smirked as Jaina stayed silent, walking over to where her bath robe was, picking it up and walking back to the tub, offering it to the human.

Jaina followed the banshee’s every move, watching her carefully. The move with the robe was the silent question, and her next move would be the answer.

What was she losing if she agreed to this again?

Jaina stood up, lowering her hand from her chest, no reason hiding anymore. Sylvanas’ eyes roamed her body without shame as she helped Jaina into her robe to dry off. She hovered behind the human, watching her tie it up, taking in the scent of her.

Jaina huffed, waving her hand, the lock of her door clicking shut. Without looking at Sylvanas, Jaina went about the room, lighting candles and the hearth, drawing the curtains close, gathering her thoughts together.

She stopped when she felt presence right behind her. Cold and dangerous but so alluring and inviting.

Sylvanas skipped her fingers over the silk of Jaina's robe, up her thighs, over her hips and to her shoulders. Pressing her nose behind the human’s ear and breathing in her scent, growling at the tingles it sent down her spine, her teeth itching to sink into the soft milky skin.

“Do I have your permission, Lady Proudmoore?”

Jaina huffed. “Permission?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I would _never_ force myself on someone. I am a lot of things, but not a someone who would take the other without their consent.” There was a moment of silence and Sylvanas added after a few seconds. “I’ll stop the moment you tell me to.”

Jaina sighed. She wasn’t losing anything. She just needed to scratch an itch and then have this moment looming at the back of her mind for the rest of her days. Oh, well, just another shelf to fill in.

“I will tell you if I don’t like something you’re doing.”

With that the human turned, pulling the Warchief down and kissing her. It wasn’t soft, or gentle, or tentative and learning. She wasn’t that young to ask if she could kiss a little harder, use her teeth a bit more. Now, she took what she wanted and what was given freely; and from what she could tell, Sylvanas was enjoying it as well. Huffing and growling as she kissed Jaina back, nibbling on her lips, not hard enough to sink her sharp teeth into tender flesh, but enough to bruise. Her tongue pushed against Jaina's as her hands roamed the body before her.

Belore, it’d been so long since she had a living supple body in her arms. And now she managed to get her hands on one. On a _very willing_ one. And not just any tavern wench, but the most powerful mage on Azeroth.

Sylvanas pulled back, smirking down at Jaina whose eyes immediately zoned in on her mouth. The human reached her hand up and Sylvanas leaned down, letting her run her fingers over her lips before opening her moth and letting the pads of Jaina's fingers skip over her teeth.

Oh, how she enjoyed the hitch in the human’s breath once she realized how sharp the elf’s teeth were. How — even in undeath — her tongue was slick with saliva and flexible as it slid over her fingers.

“Have I mentioned that my sense of _taste_ is also _impeccable.”_ Sylvanas said, even as her words were a little slurred as she still her lips and tongue around the mage’s fingers. “Which is why I can tell that you’re more than ready for me to bend you over and take you as hard as I have been dreaming about.”

Jaina gasped as she was pushed onto the bed with Sylvanas settling on top of her, tearing away the silken robe.

“What was the point of having me wear it?” Jaina panted as she looked up at Sylvanas, the Warchief looked all parts the predator.

“Only for me to know what it’s like to tear clothes away from your body.”

She didn’t wait another moment, plunging three fingers inside the human, watching with a wide, delighted smile as Jaina's back arched of the bed and a low moan tore from her throat.

Sylvanas forgot what it was like to be buried inside a woman. Inside a warm, willing, _drenched_ woman who was moaning and writhing underneath her, asking for more.

The elf watched Jaina's chest heaved as her stomach tensed; her hands clenched the sheets. “Is that all you have got, _banshee?”_ Jaina spat, looking up at the elf, even if the last thing she looked like was intimidating.

Sylvanas only chuckled, leaning down and making sure that Jaina was watching her, sank her teeth into her left breast. The wail that left the human would make any banshee proud. Jaina's blood was even more divine than the taste of her arousal. It was just laced with arcane power, something so strong that it made her head swim.

Her fingers curled and thrusted, the tips of her ears twitching with the delight at the wet noise Jaina's core was making every time Sylvanas pulled her fingers out. And all the while she was littering the front of Jaina's body in bites that wouldn’t heal for _weeks._

Jaina somehow managed to get her mind together enough to put her hand between her own legs, circling her clits, gasping at just how wet she was. Making sure her fingers were sufficiently coated, she pushed Sylvanas back. Gods, there was something about the Warchief, with her chin dripping in Jaina's blood.

“Open up.” The human rasped, putting her fingers into Sylvanas’ mouth. The combination of Sylvanas’ saliva, her own blood and arousal shouldn’t be _that_ arousing, as the elf’s tongue rolled over her fingers that glided over her razor-sharp teeth.

Sylvanas growled, one hand pressed against Jaina's stomach, holding her down, as the other continued thrusting between the human’s legs, drawing orgasm after orgasm out of the warm body under her.

Jaina's sight focused after a moment, just in time to see Sylvanas trail bloody kisses down her front. And just when their eyes met, the elf smirked, sinking her teeth into Jaina's stomach.

The mage arched her back, her hand finding a way into banshee’s hair, pushing her closer.

“Let me… catch my breath, and I will return the favor…” Jaina moaned, relishing in the throb of all the bites littering the front of her body.

“Bold of you to assume, Lord Admiral,” Sylvanas purred, lifting the mage’s leg and bringing her face closer to that thick thigh that was calling her name for a long time, “that I am done with you.” She finished the sentence with another deep bite.

* * *

“How did you do it?” Anduin whispered as he stood next to Jaina, the two watching Horde’s delegation getting ready to travel back to Orgrimmar.

“Do what?”

“Made Warchief so… compliant?”

Jaina smirked as she watched the zeppelins being loaded and as she met eyes with Sylvanas, who was starring right at her, same smirk stretching her lips, as her red eyes roamed the human’s body, knowing exactly where all the bitemarks on that gorgeous body were.

“Just made her an offer that she couldn’t say ‘no’ to.”

Anduin didn’t need to know that she woke up one morning two weeks ago, tangled in sheets and limbs with Sylvanas Windrunner, both covered in Jaina's blood, and Jaina covered in Sylvanas’ teeth. The two lazed in bed till noon, discussing suggestions and trade agreements, and scheduling visits to solidify the peace.

She couldn’t wait for their first visit that was set for the next week. Jaina thought about drinking a healing potion. If only so Sylvanas could leave new marks on her body.


End file.
